


A Whole New Level of Relationship

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x21 -Cause and Effect, M/M, Multi, Non-con kiss, Pre-Poly, memory loss!barry, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: "What babe?" Barry says cheekily, looking around the room. "Do we have a no PDA rule?" "BABE?" Cisco questions, his breathing becoming heavy. "Yeah" Barry says, leaning in and licking a stripe along his neck. "That's what fiances call each other, right?"Cisco slaps him.





	A Whole New Level of Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> hello so originally this was supposed to be just m/m, but i felt so bad for iris so now there are mentions of m/m/f
> 
> please click away if you don't like mentions of polyamory!

He opens his eyes to an unrecognizable room with unfamiliar faces. It's feels as if he's underwater. There is a murmur throughout the room, and he realizes that the murmurs are  _voices_   __and that they are talking to _him_. He absentmindedly answers their questions, his head lost in the clouds as he wonders, _who the fuck am I ?_ He is brought back to reality when he feels a foreign hand clasping his. He looks up to the face that is staring worriedly at him. "Barry, are you sure you're okay?" the woman says squinting, rubbing her thumb over his hand. He slides out of her hold and sits up straight in the chair, coughing awkwardly. The chatter in the room stops. "Who's Barry?" He- _Barry_ says meekly.

  


Cisco frantically runs a hand through his hair as he sees Barry looking like a confused, lost puppy. All the eyes in the room turn to look at him and he clutches the tablet he's holding, bringing it tight to his chest. "Not fine" He mumbles. Barry perks up at the sound of the male's voice, instantly alert because  _holy cannoli how can one person's voice sound **that** attractive_. Barry begins to panic as he really begins to wonder why he's in this strange looking room with people he doesn't know. He looks above and sees a weird contraption that looks like something that belongs in a dentist office. "Where am I? Is this like a dentist's office or something?" Barry questions. The woman steps away from him, putting her hand up to her mouth. Barry springs out of the chair, his breath beginning to quicken. "What did you do to him?!" a tall man fumes, slamming his hands on a desk. "I-I don't know!" that once again attractive voice stammers out, biting his lips as he desperately typed on the tablet in his hands. Barry's breath catches in his throat when he connects that voice to a face. The woman tries to explain who they are and what they are doing but all he can focus on this _beautiful man_  standing a few feet away.

  


Soft ringlets of brown curls cascade down the man's face as he bites on those lips. Those soft,  _plump_ , red lips. Barry practically drools when the stylish man steps out from behind the desk, those strong legs walking towards Barry. Barry's legs wobble and he sits back down in the chair. He swallows the saliva that builds up in his mouth, eyeing the man from head to toe hungrily because _holy fuck, this human is hella hot._ A hand snaps in front of his face. He jumps. He looks up into those eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes. He finds himself getting lost in the specks of gold that ever so lightly mix with the chocolate. Barry suddenly realizes that he's being talked to. "Why can't I remember anything?!" Barry says, his eyes flickering back and forth as he stares into the other man's eyes. "Cisco, you said that this would work! Now look what you've done!" a blond man says, crossing his arms over his chest. Barry breathes out, forgetting that there are other people in the room. He vaguely connects that this man's name is Cisco. "Cisco" he says, the name rolling off his tongue so easily. He smiles at that. 

  


Cisco raises an eyebrow at him, stepping away from Barry. Barry frowns, huffing because he can no longer see those beautiful eyes in detail anymore. The woman tries to explain again what's happened here and who they are but he zones out. Barry focuses on Cisco, who is leaning against the wall, lost in thought. _He looks kind of sad Barry concludes, also. Why can't he remember him?_

  


Barry tunes back into the woman and only picks out only the words _'fiance'_ and  _"'getting married'_ and breaks out into a grin. That means him and Cisco are together! Barry stands up and the lady trails off, smiling back at him. He gives her a weird look. With three long strides, he pins Cisco against the wall and kisses him. Cisco lets out a squeak, frozen as Barry's lips explore his. He frantically looks around the room to see everyone having the same reaction he is. It's when Barry places one broad hand on Cisco's waist and the other in his hair as tries to deepen the kiss that Cisco finally reacts. He lifts his arms up between them and shoves Barry away, knocking the breath out of him. Iris gasps, her hands visibly shaking. "What the hell man!" Cisco bellows, his lips still tingling. He angrily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

  


"What babe?" Barry says cheekily, looking around the room. "Do we have a no PDA rule?" "BABE?" Cisco questions, his breathing becoming heavy. "Yeah" Barry says, leaning in and licking a stripe along his neck. "That's what fiances call each other, right?"   


  


Cisco slaps him. 

  


"OW!" Barry exclaims, holding his cheek. "What was that for?!?" Cisco walks over to Iris who now has tears threatening to fall down her face. He takes her left hand and lifts it up, showing her ring. "That was for Iris" he mutters, dropping Iris' hand. She freezes when Barry looks at her confused. Then he gets it. 

"I'm sorry" Barry exclaims as his eyes widen, rushing up to Iris. He looks back and forth between Cisco and her. "I just assumed we were a thing! I heard fiance and marriage and I just thought him and I were together! I didn't know you two were together!" He says to them. Julian chokes on his tea. Iris lets out a shaky laugh. "No Barry" She says. "You and I are together" She whispers, walking out the room. Joe follows after her. "I'll go talk to her" Cisco says to Julian and Wally, who have been standing in shock during this whole ordeal. "Watch him" he points at Barry, who sends a flirtatious wink at him in return. Cisco rolls his eyes. "Bet he didn't assume it lowered his inhibitions either" Julian mutters and Wally nods in agreement.  


  


He finds Joe's arms wrapped around Iris' in the Speed Lab. Cisco announces his presence by knocking on the wall. They both look up and Joe stands up. "I'm gonna give you two time to talk" He mutters, walking back to the Cortex to probably talk to Barry also. Iris looks down at her lap. Cisco walks sits beside her rubbing her back as the last of her tears come out. They stay silent for a few moments, the sounds of Iris' sniffles and the occasional hiccup fill the air. Cisco is the first to say something. "You know" he says, fiddling with his thumbs. "He can't remember this, any of us, at all right?" Cisco says, reaching out a running his nails up and down Iris' back. She relaxes into the touch. "Yeah, I know" She whispers, wiping at her eyes. "I just thought that he would automatically assume that we were together, you know?" "You are not alone in that thought sister, lemme tell you that" Cisco says, cracking a smile. She lets out a quiet chuckle. Its a win in Cisco's book. "I shouldn't blame him, right? I mean he can't even recall his name correctly" Iris blurts out, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. She stands up, holding a hand out to Cisco. Cisco takes her hand and she pulls him up. "Lets head back" Iris says, spinning on her heel and walks back. Cisco follows her.

  


They arrive to a scene of mayhem where Wally and Julian are both trying to pin Barry back down into the chair. When he sees the two of them, he lets out a relieved sigh. "BABES" He exclaims, pushing against Wally and Julian. "Babes?" Iris mutters to Cisco, who shrugs his shoulders in response. "Thank god you two are back!" Barry says, still struggling against them. Julian pulls out a pair of handcuffs from seemingly nowhere and fastens them onto Barry's wrist and the chair. Barry lets out a little "what" and tries to get out of the handcuffs before giving up. "This is cruel and unusual treatment" He declares, pointing at Wally and Julian with his free hand. "He was trying to escape, so we had no choice" Julian says exasperated, Wally nodding at his statement. "Ah" Iris says, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Barry over here almost knocked my teeth out!" Barry says panic-stricken, and Wally groans. "For the last time dude. Your name is Barry. I'm Wally" Wally says seriously to Barry, and Cisco and Iris struggle to keep in their laughter. "Yo babes, please just help me out" Barry says, pouting. "Fine" Cisco grumbles, motioning for Iris to grab the key off the desk to unlock the handcuffs. She tosses them and Cisco surprisingly catches it, considering the god-awful F he got in gym in high school. Cisco struggles with the lock before eventually unlocking it. Barry rubs his wrist. "Thanks babes" Barry says, grabbing a hold of one of Cisco and Iris' hands. He presses a kiss to both of their cheeks, Cisco turning red and Iris, Wally and Julian all gasp. Iris smirks and leans in and kisses Cisco's cheek as well, causing him to turn even redder. 

  


"When Barry gets his memories back-if he gets his memories back, he's going to be so embarrassed" Julian says, tsking as he walks out of the Cortex. 

  


"Something tells me he won't be" Iris says, smiling softly. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this is a lil short bc its currently 12:08am and i have school in the morning and want to go to sleep lol.
> 
> also sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors!
> 
> EDIT: it's currently 8:55am the next day and holymoly this fic is bad, what was past me thinking lol


End file.
